


Steady

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox forces Lore to watch as his older brother does precisely what is required of him.





	Steady

  
“You said I was a good boy,” B4 said quietly, not quite in a whimper, but with the very real threat of tears. 

“And you are a good boy,” Maddox reassured him as he made the final adjustments to the restraints, which held the android’s arms over his head, connected to a duranium bar in the ceiling.

“That’s why you’re–squat, B4. Squat down.” He tested the length and the tautness of the chain. “That’s why you’re doing this for me.”

His head lowered, B4 began to choke up. “But… but… why am I–”

Maddox was losing a bit of patience. The cadets were waiting upstairs, and had been doing so relatively patiently for thirty minutes past their scheduled appointment, while he made some adjustments. With Data on loan to Geordi for a few days and Lore in isolation, he was behind schedule in delivering his product. 

“Don’t start,” Maddox hissed at his charge. He shouldn’t have: B4 began to cry in earnest at the sound of his handler’s harsh tone, and Maddox had to sigh and kneel down in front of him, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket to smooth away the tears.

“It’s just this one time, B. Stop crying, please. They can’t see you crying.”

As he touched B4, he seemed to calm down, his sniffles slowing to a halt. He looked down at his knee against the smooth, clean concrete–funny, he thought. This floor will be covered in god knows what in a matter of minutes.

“I’ll tell you what,” Maddox said, tipping his chin up so that he could look at him. He gave him a kind smile, the same one that had disarmed B4 many times before. “If you do a good job, and they like you, you can have whatever you want afterwards.”

B4′s answer was simple and expected: “Ice cream.”

Maddox’s eyes shone. He leaned forward and placed his lips to the android’s forehead. Would its innocence ever get tiresome to him?

“Ice cream. You got it.”

–

“How much longer, Command–”

“Now.” Maddox opened the door and stood aside for the group of four to enter, all colorful aliens of middling stature and higher. It was one of their birthdays; didn’t matter, he could care less. What mattered was the two bars of latinum they each handed him; trust fund money well spent.

“You all came here in your fucking _uniforms_?” Maddox scoffed derisively and shook his head. “Amateurs.”

They paused to look at themselves, then each other, then at Maddox. The leader scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, before following the commander into the dark room.

They came in to form a half-circle around the shadowy figure kneeling in the center, quiet with anticipation.

“Remember the rules,” Maddox said. There weren’t many: no damaging the bioplast, no mutilating Starfleet property, and _stop meant stop–_ when it came from Maddox’s mouth.

“You have one hour.” He flicked on the lights and watched, amused, as the cadets drank in the sight of the nude android. B4, frightened, lifted his head up, and stared frantically from one enclosing set of legs to the next, then at Maddox, his chest heaving erratically.

The spider gag he’d fitted B4 with looked magnificent, holding his mouth open, his tongue free to thrash about.

“It’s him,” the leader said, dragging a clawed, orange finger along B4′s shoulders, causing him to flinch away. “It’s really Commander Data.”

“Aaah…aaaa–”

Maddox smiled at his charge, who could do nothing but plead with his eyes, drool, and make helpless, pretty sounds.

“Have fun, boys.”

–

“Awake now?”

Maddox acknowledged the wounded Lore as he sat in his observation room, illuminating the two way mirror. The sound feed was off, and he found that watching his charges being brutalized silently made for a pleasing aesthetically.

From his space on his haunches in the corner, his hands secured behind his back, Lore lifted his head toward Maddox. The panel on the left side of his head had been busted open and dried gold had trickled into his eyes. His spider gag had edged legs that dug backward into his teeth: a necessary precaution after he bit and nearly emasculated a visitor.

He hated having to use The Weapon on these fine machines, especially when it did so much damage to them internally, but Lore had left him no choice.

He could hear in his ragged breaths that he wanted nothing more than to shred Maddox from limb to limb. It made him smile that he could stand so close to him without fear, his back turned to him.

“Look,” he said. “Your older brother is giving the performance of his life.”

Lore did look. And when Maddox pushed a button, and the room flooded with the sounds of grunting, groaning, laughter, slaps, and the wet sound of skin hitting bioplast, he heard too.

B4′s arms hung from the ceiling as a blue-skinned reptilian creature fuck his ass from behind, while the other three took up various stations around his head, teasing his lack of coordination with their cocks. Laughing cruelly, they each wagged their organs in his face; he moved from each, receiving a hard, moist slap on the face from another as soon as his attentions turned. 

“Over here,” one called to him. B4 offered his pried-open mouth, let it be fucked for a moment, before another cadet slapped up on the back of the head.

“Hey! What about me?” Saliva and pre-come pouring from his mouth and onto the floor, the watery-eyed android moved to him.

Behind him, the blue cadet groaned.

“Here,” the third cadet in his face beat on B4′s cheek with the meat of his cock to distract him, and it went on like this.

Lore pushed violently against his restraints, but Maddox paid his efforts no mind.

“What do you think,” he asked, still watching the spectacle from his chair.

“Aaa-aa _–_ _ **aaa**_ _–ahh_ aaa.”

He was sure there was a swear in there, somewhere, but Maddox only laughed.

“You should be thankful it isn’t you out there,” he said. He turned to glare at Lore.

“Because at this point, I would allow them to tear you apart.”

Lore could do nothing but watch in horror as the lizard-thing lurched and roared monstrously as he came inside his brother, his knot holding him inside until he latched free. 

B4 cried out loudly, thick, clear semen and gold blood spilling out of him and onto his legs and the floor. The thing’s cock had barbs.

“Aa. Aa-aaa.”

“Yes, I know,” Maddox sighed, absently.

Another cadet–orange skin, webbed fingers–took the lizard’s place behind before and lifted his hips, while the one who had just finished with him fucked his mouth. 

“I wish his hands were free,” one of the cadets complained.

Maddox would normally never do it, but he was feeling generous and in such good company. He pressed a button to release B4, just to see what he would do.

“Be a good boy now,” he whispered to himself.

B4 didn’t have a chance to lose his balance before the other two grabbed each of his hands. Somehow, B4 remembered what to do with his hands when in front of a group of naked men, and took both of their organs in them and pumped. off rhythm as he might have been.

Maddox smiled proudly. “Atta boy.”

While the lizard thing came deep inside B4′s throat, the android’s eyes were open. Moisture beaded in the corners of his eyes, but he swallowed obediently and the cadet released him, his cock dragging a thin stream of cum with it.

When the next one came, gobs of it spurted out of B4′s nose, much to the humor of the cadets.

Lore finally closed his eyes and looked away.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Maddox stood, looking down at him with disdain, and began unbuttoning his trousers.

“You’re going to stay and watch. It should be _you_  out there. Not him.”

He did watch, kneeling on the floor while Maddox fucked him from behind, as helpless as his brother was against taking two aliens–both of whom were much too big for him–in his ass while he passed his tongue across the glans of two others’.

B4 looked toward the glass, and although it seemed as though he were looking through it to Lore, he understood that his older brother knew that Maddox was there.

He’d held out for a long while, but the tears finally flowed then, mixing with saliva and foreign body fluids.

Maddox didn’t miss a thing.

“God,” he grunted, digging his nails into Lore’s hips as he came inside of him.


End file.
